habiticafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer:Wariannem/Sandbox
Mustaines Meilenstein-matschender Morgenstern ist ein legendärer Schild, den die SpielerIn nach erfolgreichem Abschluss der "Der eiserne Ritter" Quest, der dritten der "goldene Ritterin" Questserie, bekommt. Diese Questserie fängt mit der Quest "Ein ernstes Gespräch" an. Er wird mit der Schildhand (linke Hand) getragen. Seine Boni sind ausgelegt für Heiler (deren erstes Attribut Ausdauer ist) und Schurken (deren erstes Attribut Wahrnehmung ist), aber er bietet auch Vorteile für Magier und Krieger, auch wenn er keine Boni für ihre Hauptattribute bringt. Er kann jeder SpielerIn helfen, sich gegen schlechten Gewohnheits- und Tägliche Aufgaben-Schaden zu wehren, mehr Goldpunkte zu sammeln, und mehr Beute zu bekommen. Der Zusatz von 25 Ausdauerpunkten genügt, um den Schaden eines Spielers um 10% zu reduzieren. Der Zusatz von 25 Wahrnehmungspunkten zu der gesamten Warhnehmung einer SpielerIn genügt, um die Anzahl an verfügbaren Gegenständen pro Tag für die SpielerIn um 1 zu erhöhen und ihre Goldpunkte-Belohnungen um 50% zu erhöhen. Eine höhere Ausdauer verstärkt die Fähigkeiten von Heilern und Kriegern und eine höhere Wahrnehmung verstärkt die Fähigkeiten von Schurken und Magiern. Sie können immer nur ein Exemplar von Mustaines Meilenstein-matschender Morgenstern haben; Nachfolgende Abschlüsse der Quest geben Ihnen keine zusätzlichen Exemplare. Falls Sie allerdings Mustaines Meilenstein-matschender Morgenstern durch den Tod verlieren, können Sie ihn zurückholen indem Sie: *ihn mit Goldpunkten in der Belohnungsspalte kaufen, wie alle Ausrüstungstücke, die durch den Tod verloren wurden (Mustaines Meilenstein-matschender Morgenstern kostet 200 Goldpunkte), oder *die Quest wiederholen. Bei Abschluss wird ein neues Exemplar von Mustaines Meilenstein-matschender Morgenstern in Ihr Inventar gestellt. Die Option, diese Ausrüstung zu kaufen, wird dann aus der Belohnungspalte entfernt. Wissenswertes Die Kickstarter ÜnterstützerInnen, die die Kampagne mit einem ausreichenden Mindestbetrag unterstützt haben, haben die Originalversion von Mustaines Meilenstein-matschender Morgenstern bekommen. Sie ist eine Waffe die +17 STR, INT, und CON gibt und mit der Questbelohnungs-Version des Morgensterns, die auf dieser Seite beschrieben ist, ausgerüstet werden kann. Es ist nicht möglich für andere Habitica BenutzerInnen die Kickstarter Version zu erwerben. en:Mustaine's Milestone Mashing Morningstar Its bonuses are most clear for Healers (whose primary attribute is Constitution) and Rogues (whose primary attribute is Perception), but it can have benefits for Mages and Warriors as well, even though it doesn't buff their primary stats. It can help any player resist more damage from missed Dailies and negative Habits, earn more gold, and find more drops. The addition of 25 Constitution points is enough to decrease the damage a player takes by 10% while the addition of 25 Perception points increases a player's drop cap by 1 and their gold rewards by 50%. Increasing Constitution also empowers Healer abilities and Warrior abilities, while increasing Perception will empower Rogue abilities and Mage abilities. backers who pledged at a high enough level received the original version of Mustaine's Milestone Mashing Morningstar, which is a main hand weapon that grants +17 to STR, INT, and CON, and can be equipped in tandem with the quest reward version of the Morningstar described on this page. It is not possible for other Habitica users to get the Kickstarter-only version.